beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Kuznetsov
Bryan Kuznetsov (ボリス・クズネツォーフ Boris Kuznetsov) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Appearance Bryan is an average teen with an average build, pale skin, lavender hair, and is often seen wearing maroon and navy blue winter attire. Personality Bryan is a ruthless and emotionless blader. He prefers to attack the blader instead of the bey and will go to great lengths to destroy his opponent's beyblade and the oppnent themselves. He rarely gets angry but does so in his battle against Ray Kon. After Biovolt's defeat, Bryan reforms like the rest of the Demolition Boys and becomes much nicer and more honorable. History Bryan was trained and raised in the Abbey, along with Tala, Spencer, and Ian. The harsh training modeled him into a cold, mean beyblader. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Bryan, along with Spencer, ambush Max and take Draciel from him before the finals begin. Later, Bryan plays against Ray in the World Finals. He uses Falborg's wind to physically attack the blade as well as the blader, yet cannot get told off for it since wind is invisible. He also purposely broke part of the stadium to send a piece of it right into Ray's stomach, winding him up. Bryan showed no mercy and was easily winning the match until Ray's Driger appeared, protected its master and fiercely slashed Falborg into pieces, which shocked Bryan. Despite losing the battle, his methods put Ray in the hospital. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G Revolution, he became less evil, probably because the Blitzkrieg Boys were not under Boris' and Voltaire's orders anymore. Bryan won a couple of qualification matches in Russia, but did not beat Spencer and Tala to officially make the team. He did however remain with them throughout Kai and Tala's battles. After the training he had accepted to do with Kai and Spencer, Bryan collapsed from exhaustion. Bryan later appears alongside Tala and Spencer to bring down Boris and BEGA. The trio easily defeats the BEGA water gang and face Garland next. Bryan and Spencer battle against Garland but didn't stand a chance. The two lose and their Beyblades are severely damaged by Apollon's Radiant Thunder. They were not able to witness Tala's battle as they had collapsed soon after their own battle. In the Japanese exclusive ending, he is seen with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Beyblades Bryan received Falborg from Boris' organization. Falborg was a normal purple basic based beyblade made for speed and power. Somewhere between 2000 and G-Revolution, he received Falborg 2. This time, Falborg was green and equipped with an engine gear. Beybattles Quotes * "Understood." * "That's just my way of saying hi." * "There's a lot more where that came from, Ray. And before I take your bit-beast, I'm gonna put you through the wringer." * "Quit blowing hot air! ... And feel this breeze!" * "Aw, don't like the wind? Well, I have bad news for you! There's a tornado coming!" * "You must be a-gluten for punishment. ... Obviously, I didn't defeat you badly enough, because you came back for a second helping. Well, I can accommodate that." * "Or maybe you don't want us to interrupt their ballet lesson." Gallery See Bryan Kuznetsov/Gallery. Trivia de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demolition Boys Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters